pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Groudon and Kyogre
Vs. Groudon and Kyogre is the tenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 9/2/2016. Story A violent storms rages across the ocean, as Kyogre’s echoing roar resonates with the thunder. Archie, leader of Team Aqua, stands on a Team Aqua Ship, laughing manically. He holds the Aqua Orb in his hands, red runes going up his arm. Shelly stands behind him, slightly intimidated. Shelly: Uh, Master Archie. What is the plan here? Archie: (Voice slightly deep) We’re creating a massive storm. Soon, we will force Groudon out of hiding, in order to counter our effects. As if on cue, rays of sunlight pierce through the storm clouds. A submarine surfaces, Team Magma coming out. Maxie, leader of the Team Magma comes out first, as the submarine comes to shore on Monsu Island. Tabitha, Courtney and Brodie come out afterwards, Maxie snickering. Maxie: So, Archie. You really wanted this confrontation. Fine. Groudon! I summon you! Maxie holds up the Red Orb, it shining brightly as the runes travel down his arm too. The ground shakes violently, as Groudon Digs out of the ground, roaring loudly. Groudon: Grou! Groudon walks out into the water, as Kyogre peeks out to face it. Archie’s eyes glow blue, while Maxie’s eyes glow red. Archie: (With deep voice) So, it comes to this again, Groudon. Shelly: Huh? Master Archie? Maxie: (With deep voice) Our endless battle continues, Kyogre. But this time, I will end this once and for all. Tabitha: Eh?! What happened to Master Maxie?! Courtney: He’s possessed. Lame. Brodie: Well, that doesn’t bode well. I think we should cut our losses here. Tabitha: Never! We shall always follow Master Maxie! Brodie: If you say so. Brodie walks away, disappearing into the shadows. Groudon shines and glows gold, as it charges a Solar Beam. Kyogre roars, as it fires Hydro Pump, it colliding with Solar Beam, the two causing an explosion. Groudon’s arm glows white, as it uses Hammer Arm, striking the water and firing a shockwave. Kyogre is hit by it, as Kyogre fires an Ice Beam, it hitting Groudon. Archie: Is that all you’ve got? You’ve gotten soft in your old age. Maxie: It’s not like your attack did anything. It was just a cool breeze. Groudon breathes Fire Blast, as Kyogre fires Hydro Pump. The attacks negate each other, as Groudon fires Solar Beam. Kyogre fires a Thunder attack, negating it. Kyogre roars, as several light blue orbs circle it, all of them firing powerful pulse waves. Groudon roars, as several blades of molten rock shoot out of the ocean, the Precipice Blades countering Origin Pulse. A helicopter is flying overhead, with reporter Gabby and cameraman Ty in it. Ty has the camera focused on the battle, with Gabby getting into the shot too. Gabby: I thought I told you to get me in this shot! Ty: I thought you were crazy before, but this is by far your craziest scheme yet! Gabby: We live yet?! Ty: In three, two, one! Gabby: This is Gabby, live above Monsu Island! We are currently witnessing a battle between two Legendary Pokémon, Groudon and Kyogre, two ancient Pokémon that haven’t been seen in the Hoenn region for thousands of years! This seems to be instigated by the evil organizations Team Magma and Aqua! Currently, there is no sign of anything or anyone that can stop them, and, what is that? A spiraling silhouette occurs in the air, as it dives down from the suddenly normal weathered sky. It is Rayquaza, with Ian riding right on its head, Jade Orb in hand. Flying along side them is Latias and Latios. Latias: Aw! I wanted Ian on my back! Latios: Quit acting like a spoiled kid. He obviously has to ride Rayquaza, to establish their bond. Ian: Alright, Rayquaza. It’s your turn. It’s said you can calm them with your voice. Rayquaza roars, then lets out a Hyper Voice attack, the translucent sound waves traveling through the area, hitting both Kyogre and Groudon. Gabby: And it seems like Rayquaza has now come to calm the two rampaging Pokémon, like it says in the legends as well! It is accompanied by Latias and Latios, two other Legendary Pokémon! Folks, if you’re not watching this, you are missing out on perhaps one of the greatest events ever to hit the Hoenn region! Groudon and Kyogre look up at Rayquaza, the two angered. Archie: So, someone called upon Rayquaza to stop us. Maxie: Typical. How about a truce until we stop it? We can always prove who’s the strongest afterwards. Archie: Fair enough. Groudon fires Solar Beam, as Kyogre fires Ice Beam up at Rayquaza. Ian: Time for the battle. Latias, Mist Ball! Latios, Luster Purge! Rayquaza, Energy Ball! Latias forms a sphere of silver mist, as she fires Mist Ball, blocking Ice Beam, causing a massive mist explosion. Latios fires Luster Purge, a powerful purple energy blast, which negates Solar Beam. Rayquaza fires several green Energy Balls, them flying at Kyogre and Groudon. Groudon roars, using Precipice Blades to block the Energy Balls. Gabby: Incredible! This really is a Legendary battle, no pun intended! And, wait. Who’s that riding on Rayquaza?! Kyogre fires an Origin Pulse, as Rayquaza blocks it with Hyper Beam. Groudon uses Fire Blast, as Latios fly forward, forming a blue barrier for a Protect attack, blocking the attack. Ian: Latias, Safeguard. Rayquaza, use Outrage! Latias releases a silver barrier, it creating an aura around Latias, Rayquaza and Latios. Rayquaza then glows red, as it dives, heading straight for Groudon. Groudon blocks it with Hammer Arm, deflecting it towards Kyogre, which releases Hydro Pump. Rayquaza spirals around, dodging and striking Kyogre, arcing back for more blows. Ian struggles to hold onto the Jade Orb and to Rayquaza, as they rise back up over the battle. Kyogre fires Ice Beam, Rayquaza being hit. Ian: Hang in there. Latios, Latias! Distract Kyogre! We’re going after Groudon! Rayquaza, Energy Ball! Latias: Got it! Latias fires Mist Ball, while Latios fires Luster Purge. Kyogre fires Origin Pulse, blasting clean through them. Latios uses Protect, while Latias uses Safeguard to block the attack. Rayquaza fires Energy Ball, which is deflected by Groudon’s Solar Beam. Rayquaza then fires Hyper Beam, hitting Groudon hard. Maxie: Annoying pest. Perhaps it is time to take this up a notch. This vessel was useful, but it is no longer needed. Maxie screams, as the Red Orb flies out of his hand. Maxie falls backwards, Tabitha and Courtney catching him. Tabitha: Master Maxie! Are you alright? Maxie: What, happened? The Red Orb enters Groudon, as it enters Primal Reversal. Its body glows red, as the cracks in its body glow like lava. Primal Groudon roars, as it breathes Fire Blast. Rayquaza is recharging, as Fire Blast hits Rayquaza and Ian, causing an explosion. Archie: Primal Reversal, huh? Didn’t think I’d see that. Going all out this time. The Blue Orb flies out of Archie’s hands, as he falls. Shelly catches him, and brings him back into the ship. Shelly: Let’s take off! I don’t want to get caught in this battle anymore! The Team Aqua ship retreats, while Kyogre enters Primal Reversal as well. Kyogre roars, firing Origin Pulse, blasting through Latias and Latios. The skies become drenched in a heat wave, while below, violent storms swarm around Primal Kyogre. Gabby: And the weather is getting crazy out here! We’ve just seen Groudon and Kyogre transform into even stronger versions of themselves, causing absolute chaos out here! Even Rayquaza seems to be having difficulty! The three Dragon Pokémon regain composure, as they gather together. Ian: What is that? Latios: Primal Reversal. They have absorbed their respective orbs to take on their power lost over the millennia. In this state, Rayquaza alone may not be enough. Rayquaza roars, angry at this. It arches its head back, nudging at Ian’s Jade Orb. Ian: You want this? Are you going to do a Primal Reversal as well? Latias: Rayquaza doesn’t do Primal Reversal. Latios: However, its transformation will be strong enough to match them. Ian: Well, might as well. Ian tosses the Jade Orb into the air, as Rayquaza opens its mouth and chomps down on it. The energy released spreads throughout Rayquaza’s body, causing the ring patterns on its body to shine. Rayquaza is encased by multi-colored energy, Ian seeing the energy form a shape of a leaf furled to the side, with stripes along it. Ian: What, is it? The energy breaks away, as Rayquaza has initiated a transformation, into Mega Rayquaza. Its body is longer than before, as it has large expanded tusks, with golden tendrils flowing down from its head. It has extended wings on its back, with several glowing golden orbs. Latios: Mega Rayquaza. Ian: Mega? Mega Rayquaza roars, as its releases a powerful Hyper Voice, tearing through the drought and storm, hitting Primal Groudon and Kyogre. Primal Groudon roars, firing Fire Blast, while Primal Kyogre fires Hydro Pump. Mega Rayquaza releases Hyper Voice, shattering both attacks, hitting the two again. Gabby: And now, Rayquaza has taken on a new form as well! I haven’t a clue what’s going on, but Rayquaza is back on track to matching those two! Tidal waves shoot up almost towards the helicopter, it forced to pull away. Hurricane like winds form in the higher air, forcing it to head towards Monsu Island. The water around the island is evaporating, causing the length of the island to extend out. Maxie, Tabitha and Courtney are watching, Maxie in horror. Maxie: I wanted to have Groudon expand the land to make it more plentiful for people and Pokémon. But I never wanted, this. Primal Kyogre fires Ice Beam, as a strong wind current forms around Mega Rayquaza, blocking it out. Ian: Latias, use Safeguard! Rayquaza, Outrage! Latias forms Safeguard over Mega Rayquaza, as it glows a golden red. It shoots down like a rocket, circling Primal Kyogre and striking it several times with its serpentine body whipping around, then strikes it hard with its tusk extensions, knocking Primal Kyogre to the sea. Primal Groudon fires Solar Beam, as Latios blocks it with Protect. Ian: Let’s go! Hyper Beam, Luster Purge, Mist Ball! Mega Rayquaza fires Hyper Beam, Latios fires Luster Purge, and Latias fires Mist Ball, all of them hitting Primal Groudon. Primal Groudon drops as well. Both Primal Pokémon roar, as the Red and Blue Orbs fly out of them, rising into the air. They break apart, as they fade away. Kyogre and Groudon look content, as Kyogre dives underwater, disappearing. Groudon walks into the water, going down and disappearing. Gabby: And just like that, it’s over! Kyogre and Groudon have fled, and the bad weather is all but gone! I am now on Monsu Island, where the Legendary Dragon Pokémon are still in the air. Ian: Is that it? Latios: It would’ve been a lot worse if we didn’t catch this at the beginning. Countless lives could’ve been lost. Thank you, for your guidance and courage. Mega Rayquaza roars, it glows, reverting back to its original form. Ian’s glowing right arm fades, as Ian has a sudden loss of energy. He falls off Rayquaza’s back, tumbling towards the ground below. Rayquaza lets out a roar, as it flies back up towards the Ozone layer. Gabby: And, the boy has fallen off Rayquaza and is falling to his doom! Latias dives down, catching Ian, then gently placing him on the ground. Latias then flies back up to join Latios, as the two fly off. Latias: We sure it’s okay to just leave him there? Latios: ''We’ve done our part. We shouldn’t intervene anymore. '' A large sailboat approaches Monsu Island, with Drake of the Elite Four at the bow. Drake: So, we arrived too late. Even with Steven’s advanced warning. And yet, that boy not only got here, but commanded the Legendary Dragon Pokémon. And all of their transformations, Steven’s going to be so upset he wasn’t able to witness them himself. Main Events * The battle between Groudon and Kyogre commences * Ian leads Rayquaza, Latias and Latios to stop the battle between Groudon and Kyogre, succeeding. * Primal Reversal and Mega Evolution are introduced, though neither are explained in any detail. Characters * Ian * Gabby * Ty * Drake Villains * Team Magma ** Maxie ** Tabitha ** Courtney ** Brodie * Team Aqua ** Archie ** Shelly Pokémon * Kyogre * Groudon * Rayquaza (Ian's, controlled) * Latias (Ian's) * Latios (Ian's) Trivia * This episode only features Legendary Pokémon. * This is the first episode of Pokémon Tales: Brendan that Wingull does not appear at all. * Archie and Maxie make their debut. * Primal Reversal and Mega Evolution were originally not going to appear, trying to keep the events similar to Gen III. The decision to use them came while writing the episode. * Rayquaza being the first shown to use Mega Evolution is a node to it being the first identified Pokémon to Mega Evolve in the games, introducing it to the world. * Though unnamed, the abilities Drizzle, Drought, Air Lock, Primordial Sea, Desolate Land and Delta Stream were all used. ** This means that all Pokémon that appeared in this episode used all of their possible abilities. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Aqua arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Magma arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Eon Duo arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan